


Dice Games

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Twenty-five years sober, now this.





	Dice Games

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Dice Games**

**by: Kansas J. Miller**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Hoynes; Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Bruce, Bill, Karen, Stacy, and the kids belong to me. The rest of the gang is property of an evil genius.  
**Summary:** Twenty-five years sober, now this.  


~*~  
  
        “Let me guess,” Danny started as soon as CJ came into her office. “You want me to hold back my story.”  
  
        CJ’s eyes were painful, apologetic as she crossed the room. “Danny.........if you could possibly print the piece without the specific references to his alcoholism – we want to try to announce this through a different medium.”  
  
        Danny waited until CJ had settled down behind her desk. Then, he pounced. “Look, you know how I feel about you – I’ve never stopped feeling that way about you – but I’ve already done you guys one favor too many by giving you a heads up, CJ! What on earth makes you think I’m going to –”  
  
        CJ leaned forward, cutting off the redheaded reporter. “Look, I know this isn’t fair,” she said quietly, her voice full of agreement. “But if it’s going to come out that my husband is a recovering alcoholic and never told anyone.........well, it’s hard enough as it is. I’m coming to you here with my heart on my sleeve. I want – need – to be able to control this story for John. This isn’t about politics or Pulitzer prizes, Danny, this is about.........” CJ trailed, lowering her eyes as she searched for the words. “This is about two old friends doing each other a favor.”  
  
        Danny sat back, surprised at CJ’s soft, desperate tone. She looked like she hadn’t slept in the two days since Danny had spoken to her at the State of the Union party. Danny folded his hands in his lap. “What do I get?”  
  
        CJ nodded. “We’re going to have a press conference to announce this thing. After it, you’ll get an exclusive interview with the President. An hour’s worth of access– and we’re only going to give it you.”  
  
        Danny was impressed; he hadn’t expected as much. But he should have known that CJ Cregg, in full defense mode, would stop at nothing to protect her husband’s interests. The promise of an exclusive, post-announcement interview with John Hoynes was enough to erase any lingering bitterness at losing the rights to his controversial discovery. Danny stood up.  
  
        “CJ,” Danny began in a hoarse voice. “I’m really sorry about all of this.”  
  
        “Yeah.” But before their meeting, CJ knew that this reporter had been spitting fire all over the prospect of losing this story. Danny may have been swayed by both his feelings for CJ and her expert deal cutting– but either way, they both got what they wanted. And that was the way she played her game; CJ didn’t need apologies.  
  
Danny walked out of the office with a lingering look back at the First Lady, and CJ waited until the door was closed before she grabbed the phone. “Bruce, it’s me. I got it done.”  
  
~*~  
  
        Bruce looked at Sam and Bill, and then quickly over at the Oval Office door. After ascertaining that the barrier between this office and the President’s was closed, the Chief-of-Staff turned back to his most trusted advisors.  
  
        “The First Lady made a deal with Danny Concannon. He’s not running his story in exchange for an exclusive after we announce. So let’s talk about how we’re going to announce. Sam?”  
  
        Sam cleared his throat. He’d been here before, and this was all looking a lot like MS. “Let’s put him in the East Room. He’ll make a statement disclosing all the information about his experiences with alcohol, the family history, the recovery, everything. Then he can open it up to questions – anything they want to ask, he’ll answer it.”  
  
        Bill nodded. “We can’t dodge this one, so let’s take it standing up straight. He has to go out there without the spin. Honest answers, truthful explanations. There may even be a positive angle here, if we can work in support for drug rehab.”  
  
        Bruce stroked his broad chin. “I like it. It could work, but we’ll have to keep his head in the game. What kind of time table are we looking at?”  
  
        Sam consulted a legal pad. “Next Wednesday? That gives us six days. Wait too long and Danny could start talking.”  
  
        Bruce closed his eyes briefly. This was going to be impossible. “Okay. I want to see statement language within the next day or so. I want a briefing book put together with every potential question and the *right* answers. He’ll need to prep. Thank you.”  
  
        Bill and Sam stood up and exchanged worried glances. That was a lot of work to do in six days, but then again, their plates had been cleared. This was their focus for the week.  
  
~*~  
  
        CJ set Riley in his playpen and as she entered the outer area of her office suite, she left her office door open. Her staff was assembled and waiting, clustered around tables, aware that something was about to break.  
  
        They weren’t a large staff, but they were a loyal staff. As she stepped to the front of the spacious room, CJ looked over the familiar faces. Donna, who worked her heart out each day for the issues.........Carol, the best personal assistant a woman could ask for. Margaret, who had walked away from a job with Leo McGarry. And Stacy, a temporary media assistant turned expert press secretary. There were half a dozen aides who ran messages and did paperwork, and four faithful interns who worshipped the ground that CJ walked on. CJ briefly closed her eyes and cleared her throat, unexplained chills running down her back. The room was quiet.  
  
        “What I’m about to tell you is going to affect the work we do. For how long, I’m not sure. It could be a month or two, it could be longer. This is sensitive, but it needs to be dealt with in an open manner, and that’s why I’m telling everyone here at once.”  
  
        Donna locked eyes with CJ, still unable to decipher her boss’s mood. She’d tried to get an advance on what was coming, but CJ had been mum. Just a few hours ago, she’d come out of a tense meeting with Danny Concannon, and now they were standing around the office lobby, nervously awaiting trouble. CJ continued.  
  
        “My husband is a recovering alcoholic. He hasn’t had a drink in twenty-five years, but he still attends AA meetings every Thursday night. He says it keeps him sober. This has obviously never been for public consumption, and not many people in this building know about it. Senior staff – Bruce, Sam, Bill. The Bartlet Senior Staff were told about six years ago. Now you all know it, too.”  
  
        Donna’s eyes widened noticeably and Carol and Margaret exchanged quick, worried glances. The aides were stone silent. CJ took a heavy, deep breath before resuming.  
  
        “Danny Concannon was writing a story and through interviews and some digging, he discovered this information. Prepared to print it, he came to me at the State of the Union party. The story is not going to run, but Sam, Bruce, Bill, and I have decided to be proactive. The President is going to announce everything in a press conference this coming Wednesday. No one is to breathe a word before the public disclosure, but I wouldn’t have told you all unless I trusted you. It’s going to get worse before it gets better. Three of you – ” CJ looked amongst Donna, Carol, and Margaret. “– have been through something similar. I’m going to need all your help and hard work.”  
  
        Donna was in shock. She couldn’t comprehend what CJ had said, nor the calm and strong manner in which the First Lady had announced this surely- scandalous information. Trying to gather her bearings, Donna’s eyes swept over to Margaret. The redhead was in a state of equal surprise, almost unwittingly clasping her hands within Carol’s.  
  
        CJ raised her chin and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to soften her expression. She knew, nonetheless, that she was on the defensive. “Does anyone have anything to say?”  
  
        Silence.  
  
        CJ rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms in exasperation. “Come on, ladies, I know you’ve got a million thoughts running through your head.”  
  
        After it seemed that a thousand seconds had passed, Carol let go of Margaret’s hands and stepped forward. “This doesn’t change a thing.”  
  
        Margaret shifted her eyes and cracked a small smile. “Sisterhood, remember?”  
  
        Donna nodded. “We’ll get you through this just like everything else.”  
  
        CJ’s solemn expression broke into a slow grin as the rest of the staff murmured their agreement. Nodding carefully, affection for these women written on her face, CJ turned and headed for her office. “Good. Donna, Stacy, Margaret, Carol – in my office. We’ve got a lot to do and not much time.”  
  
~*~  
  
        In the evening, CJ walked into the Residence, pleased to see John on the floor with Riley. They were building very high towers with a set of colorful blocks. When the towers would invariably tip and crash to the rug, Riley’s pleasant shriek of excitement was more than enough to bring a smile to John’s tense face.  
  
        CJ stood quietly at the door and watched her husband and son. John was laughing and enthusiastically building more block towers, enjoying his son’s happy reaction. CJ had to smirk. If you didn’t look too closely, John might be mistaken for a regular father, someone without the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
        Finally clearing her throat, she smiled at John and walked into the room, easily lowering herself to the rug. “Ri, what are you doing, Sweetie?”  
  
        Riley turned around with a grin and handed CJ a green wooden square. “Building blocks. Help?”  
  
        CJ shook her head affectionately at her son and returned the block. “I think your Daddy is a better builder than I am.”  
  
        Riley accepted this and resumed his construction project.  
  
        John met CJ’s eyes over their son’s head. “You told your staff?”  
  
        CJ nodded solemnly. “They took it pretty well. Sam is setting up the thing?”  
  
        John snorted. “Oh, he’s setting it up all right. Bill mentioned something about an interview post-press conference.”  
  
        CJ sighed nervously as another of Riley’s tall towers crashed down. The small boy clapped his hands, enjoying the tumble and clack of the falling blocks. “It was part of the deal. Danny dropped his story in exchange for an exclusive.”  
  
        “Danny?” John looked at his wife with irritation. “Hell, no, CJ! I’m not giving that man an exclusive just because it turns out he’s a pretty decent detective!”  
  
        “He’s doing us a favor, John!” CJ hissed loudly, getting on her knees to lean aggressively forward. “He’s holding off so that we can control this story ourselves. It’s not totally out of line for us to cooperate with him!”  
  
        “Well, the only reason he’s got an ounce of sensitivity is because he likes your long legs, so I’m not feeling a real need to reward him!” John growled, feeling irrational and emotional. There was nothing he wanted less than the coming intrusion into his life.  
  
        Riley had stopped playing with the blocks and looked worriedly between his mother and father. John and CJ rarely raised their voices to each other that way, and it had startled the small boy. CJ mustered up a smile for her son and glanced quickly back up at John, the happiness fading. “John, this is how it goes. This is what we do. You have to trust me. I’ve done this before and I know what I’m doing. I play this game very well.”  
  
        With a grumble and a grunt, John’s eyes darkened and he got off of the floor. He stalked out of the living room and into the kitchen as CJ worriedly watched. Ice chipping against a glass and the sound of the tap followed. CJ forced a smile for Riley while he climbed into her lap, and as the dark-haired toddler babbled and grinned, CJ could take no comfort.  
  
        John was going to shut her out and refuse to talk, much the way CJ herself had behaved after the death of her father. This was a common reaction to stressful situations, and telling the world that the President of the United States was a recovering alcoholic – well, it certainly fit into the category. She wanted nothing more than to gather John in her arms and tell him it would be all right, but frankly, all CJ could do was hope.  
  
        Maybe, CJ prayed, the storm would pass quickly and they would remain standing on their feet. But only time would tell.  
  
~*~  
  
        Josh Lyman was proud that Donna was waiting for him. When he walked into the small bistro and saw the attractive blond sitting at a table, excitement, pride, and a hint of smugness rushed into the former White House Deputy Chief-of-Staff. She’d been the one to come back to him, and after years of wishing for her, Josh would stop at nothing to make his relationship with Donna Moss work.  
  
        “Donna, what’s wrong?” Josh asked as he sat down, narrowing his brow as he sensed tension in his former assistant.  
  
        Donna shook her head and found a smile. “It’s work, that’s all. No big deal.”  
  
Josh was skeptical. This was only the third time they’d gotten together since Donna had reconnected with him. Her phone call had been out of the blue, and Josh had immediately dropped everything at his Washington law firm to go and see her. She’d been with Bobby Marshall – an agent on the First Lady’s Secret Service detail – for fifteen months when the man had proposed marriage. Instead of saying yes, something else had happened. Donna had run back to Josh.  
  
        Josh cleared his throat and inched forward over the small restaurant table. “Look, if you’re having second thoughts about –”  
  
        “No!” Donna said all too loudly. Promptly lowering her voice, Donna sighed and slipped her hand into Josh’s. “This has nothing to do with Bobby. I’m with you now. This is about CJ and work.”  
  
        Josh smiled and then frowned. Tangling their fingers, and blessing his good fortune, Josh made a guess. “Was she mad when she heard about you and me getting together?”  
  
        Donna’s eyes opened sharply. “Wow. I totally forgot about that – I still haven’t told her! I mean, you and I are only about three days old..........”  
  
        Josh smirked. “She’s going to be pissed. She’ll probably go on and on about loyalty and all that, but don’t take any crap.”  
  
        Donna swallowed. Telling CJ about her breakup with Bobby and the subsequent rekindling with Josh was actually the least of Donna’s problems now. “Josh, that’s all miles off her radar right now. There’s a thing that’s going to happen next Wednesday and we were just told today.”  
  
        Josh quickly grew serious and squeezed Donna’s hand. “What is it? Can you talk to me?”  
  
        Donna was tempted, but she shook her head. “You’ll know when you know. And believe me. You’ll know.”  
  
~*~  
  
        John was not in bed when CJ awoke at quarter to five, nausea rising in her stomach. Rushing to the bathroom, CJ promptly emptied the sparse contents of her stomach into the toilet. When the retching had subsided, CJ caught her breath and spit, trying to rid her mouth of the pungent taste.  
  
        “Hey,” John said softly, suddenly kneeling behind CJ, gently sweeping the hair away from her neck. “You’re okay?”  
  
        CJ sighed and leaned her head back against John’s shoulder. In the frantic occurrences of the week, CJ hardly had any time to think about her second, newly-discovered pregnancy. “I’d almost forgotten.”  
  
        John pressed his lips against the side of CJ’s neck, and CJ was grateful for his show of affection; after the way their evening had ended the night before – tension and silence filling the Residence – CJ had expected today to be filled with more of the same.  
  
        “You think you’re done?” John asked quietly, his hands dropping to CJ’s hips. “I can get you some ginger ale if you want it.”  
  
        CJ allowed John to help her off of the bathroom floor. “No, I’m going to head back to sleep,” she murmured drowsily, leaning against her husband as they walked out of the bathroom. “Are you coming?”  
  
        John sighed and coaxed his wife back under the bed spread. He sat down beside her, smoothing the hair off of CJ’s forehead. “I can’t sleep. I’m reading over some of Sam’s preliminary notes. I’m getting a briefing book today, too.”  
  
        CJ looked up at John through lidded eyes. “You have five days – try not to panic, Honey. It’ll be okay.”  
  
        John shushed CJ, shaking his head. “Let me be the one to worry about it. Go back to sleep and take care of yourself. I’ll see you later.”  
  
        John brushed his lips against CJ’s forehead and she sighed, curling up tightly. As the door clicked quietly shut, the bedroom was again bathed in the early-morning darkness. CJ shut her eyes, hoped for sleep, and tried not to think about what was coming.  
  
~*~*  
  
        It was Friday. There were four days until President Hoynes announced that he was an alcoholic, and the Senior Staff, as well as the First Lady, were working around the clock to ensure preparedness.  
  
        “Sir, it’s absolutely imperative that you be extremely candid with your answers. We want people watching the press conference to feel a positive vibe – the focus should be you urging other dependent Americans to seek rehab. We want you to convey the image that you’re *not* ashamed of your status as a recovering alcoholic. ”  
  
        John’s eyes went wide at Sam and his voice steadily rose in pitch. “I’m NOT ashamed of my status as a recovering alcoholic, Sam! What the hell kind of – ”  
  
        CJ shot Sam an apologetic glance as her hands flew to her husband’s forearms. She spoke slowly and firmly. “John, grip. Get one. Sam wasn’t implying anything, but plain as day, the media *will*. You’re not trying to dodge the facts here; we’re trying to use them to our favor.”  
  
        John took his eyes away from his media-savvy wife and looked tiredly up at Bruce. The Chief-of-Staff cleared his throat. “Yeah. What she said.”  
  
        “Look –” John began, leaning back against the Mural Room sofa with a long suffering sigh.  
  
        Sam stepped in. “Mr. President, I understand if you’re uncomfortable with all of this. I know I would be. But CJ is right. We’ve gotta turn this into *our* story, not theirs. I happen to think this can be spun into something incredibly helpful, especially where the long run is concerned.”  
  
        CJ inched closer to her husband, giving Sam a grateful look as she dropped her voice. “John, we don’t have to do this now. You’ve got a briefing book full of the “right” angle to take on every potential question. You and I can go through it tonight, if you like.” CJ shot a piercing stare at Bruce, indicating that this meeting was over.  
  
        John sighed and stood up, mustering up a smile for his wife as he squeezed her elbow. Turning to the small staff in the room, John nodded. “Thank you, everybody.”  
  
        Murmurs of, “Thank you, Mr. President,” washed through the room as John and his security detail headed back towards the Oval Office.  
  
        CJ turned to Sam as Bruce moved closer. “I’m just trying to keep his head in the game – he’s got a desk full of serious, real decisions to make,” she reminded them, gesturing wildly. “I know you think they’re necessary, but these meetings are driving the issue home, that’s all.”  
  
        Sam studied CJ, her hands on her hips and a serious frown on her face. She looked ready to blow – and of course she was suffering: she was dealing with this issue not just as a professional advisor, but as a wife. In a gesture meant to comfort, Sam touched the sleeve of CJ’s blazer. “No, you’re absolutely right. He can probably handle prepping for this without a room full of staff in his face.”  
  
        Bruce grunted and waved Donna over. He gave the blond a copy of the inch-thick briefing book. “Put this in the Residence.”  
  
        Donna nodded. “Sure thing. CJ? You’ve got that interview lunch. Tina just called me; the reporter’s here.”  
  
        CJ rolled her eyes at Sam. “Good Housekeeping. I had to reschedule from two days ago. If either of you need me, just page Donna.”  
  
        Sam and Bruce stood shoulder to shoulder as the First Lady left the Mural Room. CJ was doing a pretty good job of keeping the President’s mind on the task of leading the nation – so far. But how would Hoynes handle the pressure when every reporter in the press room was asking about his sobriety? Sam thought of Bill, their extremely capable Press Secretary. How would he handle the daunting task of facing that daily gaggle? CJ had been ten times the press expert, and memories of “relieved” still wafted through Sam’s head. Shaking it off, Sam headed out of the Mural Room. He would worry about tomorrow when it came.  
  
~*~  
  
Stacy and Margaret sat head to head at a small table outside of CJ’s office. With notepads and schedule print-outs spread over the surface, the two women were deep in conversation.  
  
“We’ve got a double edged sword here. You take her out of the media all together, and the press will focus one hundred per cent of their energy on the President. That in itself is a double edged sword, because if we put the First Lady all over the place, *he* won’t be able to do any work.”  
  
Margaret pursed her lips. “But he may not be able to do work, anyway.”  
  
Stacy nodded with a wisp of a smile crossing her face. “That’s what I’m saying.........but if Mrs. Hoynes is hogging the spotlight, the press will say she’s trying to cover him or take his place. It’s not a good situation.”  
  
“So, do we trim her schedule down? Cut it in half? Leave it alone? I wish I knew what Bruce and Sam were thinking. We might need to wait for polling numbers, but you know how CJ hates that,” Margaret surmised.  
  
Stacy looked up, tapping her pen nervously against the table. “Carol! We need to talk to Sam. Or Karen in Communications. Or Bill.”  
  
Carol looked up from her desk, her dark eyes amused. “I was listening to your conversation. I called down to Karen’s office five minutes ago – she’s with the White House Counsel. Sam is locked up with Bruce. But I’ll get Bill on the phone.”  
  
Margaret and Stacy exchanged glances and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a long week.  
  
~*~  
  
        On Saturday, CJ walked into the Oval Office via the portico door after ascertaining that John was unoccupied.  
  
        “Mr. President,” she said teasingly, enjoying the sight of her husband in jeans and a sweatshirt. “You’re looking unusually attractive today.”  
  
        John looked up from desk, his eyes tired. He found a smile for his wife. She was patronizing him. “I doubt that.”  
  
        CJ walked behind the desk and draped her arms over John’s shoulders. Kissing his ear and then the side of his neck, CJ rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled. “Whatcha doing?”  
  
        John glanced up at CJ. “Stuff.”  
  
        “Presidential stuff?” CJ teased, trying to cheer John up. He’d been unable to sleep again the night before, and CJ knew he hadn’t eaten breakfast.  
  
“Everything I do is Presidential, you know that.” She was in a flirty mood, despite the nervous air hanging over the White House. John tried to smile, thinking that it might do him good to play along.  
  
CJ giggled and squeezed John’s shoulders. “Come for a walk with me and Riley. We’ll get some fresh air.”  
  
John tried to hide his reluctance as CJ grabbed his hand and tugged him away from the desk. She was already wearing her coat, and seemingly eager to go outside. When they entered the outer office, Riley was waiting on Janeane’s desk, dressed in his own coat as the young assistant fawned over him.  
  
“I guess we’re going for a walk, Janeane,” John sighed, raising his eyebrows and smiling at his little boy. He took the proffered coat from his Secret Service agent and shrugged into it.  
  
“Yes, Mr. President, it’s nice outside. Not too cold, just brisk. Brisk is good for you, did you know that, Sir?”  
  
“You’re from Texas, what do you know about brisk?” John chuckled, watching as CJ scooped Riley into her arms, kissing the child’s nose.  
  
Janeane blushed and the agents followed the First Family out the portico door. They walked in silence until they reached the long, expansive lawn. The winter had been mild and the last of the December snow had melted weeks ago. Now, as January faded to an end, the cool air held promise of an early spring.  
  
CJ set Riley down on the grass and he took off running, his little sneakers moving fast until he fell forward in a heap. Having mastered the art of mobility, the seventeen-month-old pulled himself up and continued forward, this time more carefully.  
  
John and CJ chuckled and John instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. CJ did the same, tucking her arm around John’s back. While keeping watchful eyes on their son, who was now actively exploring the barren flowerbeds, the couple leaned their heads together and spoke quietly.  
  
“Johnny, you’re doing okay, right?” CJ shifted her eyes, a smile playing at her lips.  
  
“Okay, don’t ever call me that,” John chuckled, squeezing CJ. “And I’m fine.”  
  
“Liar.”  
  
The grass was crisp under their feet. John studied it a moment. “Maybe.”  
  
CJ accepted this and turned towards her husband, holding him close by his middle. “You don’t want to drink, do you?”  
  
John was caught off guard by the question; he’d been watching Riley stomp around on the grass. He turned back to his wife. “Have you ever seen me want to drink?”  
  
CJ cocked her head pointedly, her hair falling into a neat line along her jaw. “Yes. And it wasn’t pretty.”  
  
John slipped his arms around CJ’s shoulders and pulled her into his body, tucking her head under his chin. He’d forgotten about the incident in the Observatory. It had been so long ago – before they were married. John sighed. “I don’t want to drink any more than I usually do. But I don’t want to explain all of that with a microphone in my face.”  
  
CJ laid her head against John’s chest and sighed. “I know. But you have to. And we’ll be fine. We always are.”  
  
Riley had retraced his steps and was now standing beside his parents, looking up at their embracing forms. He was used to seeing affection between his mother and father, and was unfazed when CJ and John shared a light kiss. The small boy turned back to the un-maintained flower beds. Riley didn’t know it yet, but in the spring, the beds would be filled with colorful, blooming, blossoming flowers.  
  
~*~*  
  
        On Sunday morning, CJ awoke at eight o’clock, her husband gone. In his place, on the bed beside her, lay a large bouquet of tightly coiled red roses and baby’s breath, laced together with a thick piece of pale pink ribbon. CJ smiled and sat up slowly, raking her fingers through unruly hair.  
  
        Slipping the crisp white square of notepaper out from under the two- dozen roses, CJ found her glasses on the bedside table. As she read John’s note, her eyes involuntarily filled up. He was so romantic sometimes; he always had just the words to make her feel like the only woman in the world.  
  
        They had decided a long time ago to remember both of their important anniversaries – they came six months apart and it was fun to mark two days a year as special, instead of only one. So in January they celebrated the day they became a couple, and in June, CJ and John celebrated their wedding anniversary. It was nice and kept the pair close; they always had a reason to love one another.  
  
        The smile would not leave CJ’s face as she climbed out of bed, the flowers in her arms. Stepping into her slippers, she checked to see that Riley was still asleep before she headed to the kitchen for a vase. John had already set her favorite crystal out on the counter, and beside it rested a medium-sized box, wrapped and decorated with a tiny bow. Blushing at her husband’s generosity – they were also planning to go to the Willard Hotel that evening for dinner – and vaguely wondering why he wasn’t here now, CJ quickly arranged the sweet-smelling flowers.  
  
        Taking the rectangular box with her out into the sitting room, CJ pulled her robe around her body and settled into the easy chair. Removal of the glossy red paper revealed a simple white box, the top of which CJ eased open. Inside the careful packing, CJ found a frosted pink glass bottle, elegantly engraved with her full first name. Perfume. CJ smiled and took the bottle out, noticing the Vera Wang signature on the side of the cap. Inside the box was another note from John, identifying the perfume as an original, unique scent that he’d had created, just for her.  
  
        CJ was touched. John knew how much she loved Vera Wang – the designer had done her wedding gown and countless others – and CJ figured it must have been a lot of trouble getting a gift like this made. She chuckled softly; sometimes it paid to be married to the President of the United States. Taking the cap off, CJ spritzed a bit of the perfume on her wrist. Beautiful. CJ smiled again and stood up, off to get dressed and find John. She had a lot of thanking to do.........  
  
~*~  
  
        Sunday afternoon found the Senior Staff gathered in the Roosevelt Room, finalizing plans for the week.  
  
        “Monday at 3, we’re going to do a full blown run through, okay? I’m going to need Sam, Karen, and a couple staff aides to deliver the questions – I know we’re all familiar with his style of press conference preparation, but this is a little bit heavier. He needs to be fully prepared, totally unshakable, got me?”  
  
        Sam nodded at Bill and laid down his briefing book. Clearing his throat, the Deputy Chief-of-Staff spoke up. “Try not to make personal comments to him about the – you know, the issue at hand – I learned my lesson in a meeting the other day.”  
  
        Karen, the Communications Director, looked nervously between Bill and Sam. She had not been in the said meeting. “Yeah, how’s his mood been?”  
  
        Bill sighed. “Tense, every time I’ve seen him. And I’ve been hearing from the First Lady through Stacy. Apparently, he’s not sleeping well. This thing is bothering him. It’s sensitive, and the press conference isn’t going to be easy.”  
  
        Bruce stood up, ready to leave the meeting. He could turn it over to his staff, at this point. “I want total professionalism at this run through. Support him, but don’t be afraid to correct an ill-timed response. If you see a better way to word his answer, speak up. I’ve got a meeting. Sam, see me later.”  
  
        Everyone nodded as Bruce exited. Bill resumed the timetable overview. “Okay, on Tuesday evening, the story is going to be leaked to AP, Reuters, and Ageance France. I’m going to have it embargoed until Wednesday morning, at which point everyone is going to know why we’re holding a press event in the evening.”  
  
        “I guess the networks will want to pick this up live?” Sam confirmed, checking his press packet.  
  
        Bill nodded. “You bet. All four networks, CNN, MSNBC, FOX, and CSPAN. That said, he’ll need to be in the East Room at exactly 9:01 pm for the cameras. Our statement is short, maybe five minutes. The rest of the hour can be for questions?” Bill asked, checking with Karen.  
  
        The pretty African-American woman nodded shortly, worry still on her mind. She had not known about the President’s alcoholism and was not yet fully prepared to handle the fallout. “What if it’s not going well and we want to pull him out early?”  
  
        Sam shifted his eyes worriedly. This press conference was a bad idea, but they had no choice – Hoynes’ alcoholism was coming out regardless: and it certainly wasn’t going to be because of Danny Concannon’s story. Sam frowned. “Yeah, we’ll have a strategy for that – a signal of some kind. I’ll take care of it.”  
  
        “Thursday morning, he’s sitting with Danny Concannon for an exclusive. We’re not doing any more press related to the issue of his alcoholism – hopefully after we get this out of the way, we can get back to governing,” Bill shrugged. “I’m done.”  
  
        Sam snorted; Bill was full of wishful thinking; there was no way they’d be back to governing by Thursday. “Yeah, everyone try to relax; head home and take the rest of the day. The President and First Lady will be out of the building this evening, so if we need anyone, we’ll just page. Thank you.”  
  
        Bill and Sam waited as the staff aides and communications people filtered out of the Roosevelt room. Exchanging nervous glances, the two men gathered their things off of the heavy table and made their way back to the offices.  
  
~*~  
  
        “This is nice,” CJ murmured with a smile, leaning into John as he slung his arm loosely over her shoulder.  
  
        “Very nice,” John agreed, reaching for the bucket of ice. “Sparkling cider. Would you like a glass?”  
  
        CJ smiled and watched as John poured out the bubbling liquid. As he handed the flute to her, she winked flirtatiously at him. “You went through a lot of trouble for me today.”  
  
        John smiled widely and settled against the plush cushions, putting his arm back around his wife. They were waiting to be served dinner in one of The Willard’s two exclusive, private rooms. Close and cozy – with only enough room for the table, the seats, and a waiter’s cart – it was the perfect place for a President and his wife to have some “public” privacy. John and CJ dined there at least three times a year.  
  
        “So I take it you liked your perfume?” John grinned, taking his hand from CJ’s shoulders to brush some of her hair away from her face. Stroking his finger slowly down her cheek, their eyes met and a soft smile was shared.  
  
        CJ felt her heart flutter; she found it so easy to forget the stress in their lives when John looked at her that way. “I loved the perfume, I’m wearing it now. I’m not, however, about to ask how much it cost you.”  
  
        John chuckled and returned his hand to CJ’s back. “What’s money?”  
  
        CJ snorted good-naturedly. “Oh, that’s right. I forgot that I married a multi-million-dollar oil tycoon who ran for office on whim.”  
  
        John was smug at her tease. “Hey, at least we won’t have to worry about college tuition.”  
  
        CJ sighed and snuggled closer to her husband. “Oh, hey. I set up a doctor’s appointment for this coming Friday. I’ll get an ultrasound and see how far along I am.”  
  
        John smile and put his free hand over CJ’s stomach. To John, who knew the contours of his wife’s body quite well, it was obvious that she’d already gained a little weight. “I’ll bet you’re due in June.”  
  
        CJ grinned and pressed a spontaneous kiss against John’s cheek. “And I’ll bet this one’s a girl.”  
  
        John smiled. “You did guess correctly with Riley. He’s going to be such a good big brother.”  
  
        CJ reached again for her glass of cider. After a long sip, she turned back to John. “He will be. John, do you think he’s smart?”  
  
        John grinned. “Of course I think he’s smart; he’s our kid – we’re supposed to think he’s smart.”  
  
        CJ cocked her head and smirked teasingly. “No, I’m seriously asking. Audrey made some comments to me the other day; she thinks he’s way ahead of the curve.”  
  
        John agreed. “Sure, I know what you mean. He’s good at logic games. And he speaks extremely well for his age.” Leaning in for a teasing taste of CJ’s mouth, John chuckled. “Plus, look at his parents.”  
  
        CJ snorted, her eyes dancing. “Right, we’re complete and total monuments to intelligence.”  
  
        John shook his head, amused at the irony though he frowned. “Believe me, no one feels dumber than I do right now. I’m absolutely dreading Wednesday.”  
  
        CJ softened and took John’s hand gently in hers, studying his palm. “Darling, I don’t know how many more times I can keep telling you that it’ll be okay.”  
  
        John grasped her fingers and brought them to his lips. Training his dark eyes on her blue pair, he ignored CJ’s comment and smiled. “I love you more than anything in the whole world, did you know that?”  
  
        CJ rolled her eyes and grinned. “Distractions won’t get you anywhere with me.”  
  
        John leaned closer, inhaling the sweet scent of her new perfume. He dropped his voice to a husky level and tipped CJ’s chin up with his index finger. “Distractions got me everywhere with you, and don’t you forget it.”  
  
        CJ blushed, and the couple separated only slightly as the waiter swept into the dining room, steaming gourmet food on his cart.  
  
~*~  
  
        Donna laid her head back against Josh’s shoulder, her blond hair splaying out. Josh cocked his head so that his temple rested against hers, and as Donna shifted in Josh’s lap, he could feel the heft of her sigh.  
  
        “He’s a good man, Donna.”  
  
        “Did you know about this when you were working for him?” she whispered, guilt still lingering over her inability to keep this a secret from Josh. It was Monday, two days before the press conference, and the stress of her day had caused Donna to spill the news of Hoynes’ alcoholism. Josh, however, had already known.  
  
        Josh shook his head. “I found out when CJ found out. Six years ago; it hadn’t really seemed so big a deal back then.”  
  
        “It’s going to be a big deal on Wednesday,” Donna stated blankly.  
  
        “Hearings?” Josh asked softly, his eyes unfocussed as they fell on the muted television.  
  
        Donna shrugged lazily, her head still leaning against Josh’s. “I’d guess. Obviously we haven’t heard yet. One step at a time: they’re still prepping him for this other thing.”  
  
        Josh swallowed, remembering similar ordeals with Leo McGarry’s alcoholism, as well as Bartlet’s MS. “He can’t answer questions about AA meetings, they know that, right?”  
  
        Donna snorted without grace. “Sam’s on it; I’m betting they know.”  
  
        Josh sighed and the pair stared at the silent CNN for a moment. Tucking his arm more tightly around Donna’s body, Josh pursed his lips, thought a moment, and then spoke. “How’s CJ dealing with this?”  
  
        Donna suddenly chuckled wryly. “What do you care?”  
  
        “I swear to God, Donna, I can’t even remember why she and I don’t get along.”  
  
        “Well, in that case, you might want to give her a call and *personally* ask her how she’s doing.”  
  
        Josh smiled nervously. “What, and tell her that you and I are together? I’ll just slip that in under the wire.”  
  
        Donna groaned. It was nearly midnight and she was tired. “And there is that.”  
  
        Josh shook his head, the blue television light casting dark shadows over Donna’s pale face. “I hope there will always be that.”  
  
        Donna smiled and turned her head, catching Josh’s lips in a light kiss. “Yes.”  
  
~*~ *  
  
        It was Wednesday evening. Three hours remained until John Hoynes announced his alcoholism to reporters in the East Room. His statement would go out live to televisions across the nation, and in the morning, the sound bite would be played over and over again until they put out something better.  
  
        CJ was fighting waves of unbearable nausea while Margaret fussed about clothes. From inside CJ’s huge walk-in closet, the redhead was muttering to herself as she lined shoes up against skirts and blazers.  
  
        “Margaret, I’m standing off to the side. My outfit is really of little consequence here. You could put me out there in a Play Boy bunny suit and they wouldn’t notice after he makes this announcement.”  
  
        Margaret spun around to find CJ, dressed in jeans and a sweater, standing in the doorway with Riley on her hip. The First Lady’s expression was full of tension, her eyes wide and her mouth set in a frowning line. The baby seemed not to notice; he was more concerned with wriggling out of CJ’s arms. Margaret sighed, brushing off CJ’s attempt at humor. “CJ, there will be reporters all over the place; I just want you to look your best in case they get a photo.”  
  
        CJ sighed in resignation; they *would* get a photo. “Yeah. Something black.”  
  
        Margaret nodded, turning back to the closet as she continued to speak. “Did you see the plate that Milo left?”  
  
        CJ cringed; just the thought of food brought nausea – the stress tonight was overwhelming. “I’m not eating that. I’m not eating *anything* right now, Margaret, I just can’t.”  
  
        Margaret looked over her shoulder, boring her eyes into the First Lady. “CJ, you need to eat.”  
  
        CJ suddenly snapped, setting her son on the floor as her arms flailed about with wild hormones, pent-up irritation and worry. “Okay, just for the record, my husband is about to go and commit political suicide out there! And even though it’s not my fault, I’m feeling just a little bit insecure about what I’ve done to help, which really hasn’t been all that much. Margaret, I’m worried sick about the fallout from this! Not to mention that I’m about three months pregnant right now, so for the love of God, could you possibly lay off with the ‘CJ, you need to eat’?”  
  
        At this outburst, Margaret turned back around, a black blazer in her arms and a half-smile cracking her lips. “You’re pregnant again?”  
  
        CJ sighed heavily and looked down at Riley, who was tugging the cuff of CJ’s jeans. “Yes, I am. But it’s unofficial until I see my doctor, and right now, we’ve got bigger fish to fry. So if you wouldn’t mind –”  
  
        Margaret held up a finger. “My lips are sealed.” The redhead smiled affectionately at CJ. “Go, sit down and relax. I’ll get a nice outfit ready and call you when you’ve got ninety minutes.”  
  
        “Something black.”  
  
        Margaret nodded.  
  
CJ bent down, scooping up Riley. Margaret slowly turned and watched as they left the room, the baby giggling and babbling. CJ looked absolutely unnerved about the coming press conference, and Margaret couldn’t say that she wondered why.  
  
~*~  
  
        Sam walked into the East Room where the President was standing at the podium, getting a feel for room and going over last minute details. The seats for the press were set up and the red carpet had already been rolled down the hallway. The room would shortly be full to bursting with curious minded, blunt tongued reporters. As evening fell over the White House, purple light seeped in through the windows, casting ugly shadows over the polished floor. John looked up as Sam’s shoes clacked against the tiles, announcing his presence.  
  
“Mr. President, The First Lady is asking for you. She’s in the Oval Office.”  
  
John checked his watch. An hour to go. “Yeah, I should probably get out of here anyway. The press will be coming in soon.”  
  
Bill cleared his throat. “And the cameras, too. Leave your notes where you want them, Sir, and we’ll take care of the rest.”  
  
John nodded and left the room, his detail following quietly behind. Sam stepped up the podium, glancing over at the President as he walked. As soon as Hoynes had disappeared into the hallway, Bill and Bruce approached the Deputy.  
  
“He’s nervous,” Bill gestured pointedly at Bruce. “And since he’s nervous, so is the President.”  
  
Sam raised a brow. “The President’s not nervous. He’s got this. We did a full-blown run before dinner.”  
  
Bruce swallowed hard, self-consciously stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Gentlemen, you’re going to have to excuse my mood tonight. I’ve known the President for twenty-five years. I have no doubt in my mind that I’d rather be doing *this* tonight than watching that man drown himself in alcohol. But not many people are going to understand that. This isn’t private anymore. I suppose it never was, but I just always expected.........”  
  
Sam and Bill exchanged quick glances before Sam lowered his voice. “Bruce, we can take care of this if you need to.........”  
  
Bruce nodded shortly. “I’ll be in my office until it’s time to escort the President.”  
  
Bill looked at his watch. “And we’ll be here.”  
  
Sam took a deep breath and watched the Chief-of-Staff slowly make his way out of the East Room.  
  
Sam, for his part, was having an emotionless night. After a week of strategizing, planning, and spinning, he’d exhausted all worry and nerves. Sam was finally coming to a place where he knew there was nothing left to be done. At this point, this was nothing more than a dice game. Chance, odds, and the random cast of a die – it was already done. There was nothing left to do but wait and see how the numbers came up. Hopefully they would fall in their favor. And if not, Sam knew they’d simply have to wait their turn. Again.  
  
~*~  
  
        John stepped out onto the portico outside of the Oval Office. CJ was waiting, her back to the door. She had her arms wrapped around her body as she stared out into the night. The Washington Monument glowed brightly against the navy blue sky, and CJ was startled slightly as John touched her wrist.  
  
        “Hey.”  
  
        CJ didn’t move. “You’re ready?”  
  
        “I am.”  
  
        “Good.”  
  
        They were silent for a moment, and John slipped an arm around CJ’s waist. Leading them over to a stone bench, they quietly sat down together, shoulder to shoulder. A cool breeze was washing through the portico, and CJ’s hair ruffled softly against her cheek. She tore her eyes away from the shining memorial and glanced at John.  
  
        “You know, I’m really proud of you.”  
  
        John twisted his mouth and looked over at his wife. “Why?”  
  
        CJ shyly dropped her eyes. “You’re sober, aren’t you?”  
  
        John nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
        “Well, that’s why.”  
  
        John nodded again and tightened his arm around CJ’s waist. He didn’t have much to say; he was saving his words for the press conference, where his communication would matter most. CJ already knew he loved her; she already knew that he appreciated her presence and support. He didn’t need to say it now.  
  
        They sat in companionable silence for a long time, the only sound being the distant beep and jam of traffic, yards away. At five minutes to nine, Janeane cracked open the portico door.  
  
        “Mr. President?”  
  
        John turned around while CJ remained still.  
  
        “The Chief-of-Staff is waiting, Sir.”  
  
        As Janeane retreated, John sighed sharply and stood up, sliding his hand away from his wife’s back. Their eyes met for a moment, and a flicker of a smile crossed CJ’s lips. John nodded at her before walking back into the Oval Office, where Bruce was waiting to walk him to the East Room. It was time.  
  
~*~ *  
  
        It was nearly eleven-thirty, but John was working hard. When he settled into a rhythm with his reading and his notes, the clock no longer mattered. Bruce was seated in the easy chair closest to the desk, wading through polling numbers. The room was lit by a single lamp and all was quiet. They had been working in this silence for the better part of an hour, and John was startled when the Chief-of-Staff cleared his throat.  
  
        “We’re climbing again in most areas,” Bruce said, his voice hoarse from the late hour. “Even in the Midwest and the South, where we took the biggest hits. Up five there, and you’re above old levels in Texas, New York, and California.”  
  
        John looked up from Sam’s new economic plan outline. “It’s been four weeks. I hope there’s been *some* change in the trouble spots.”  
  
        Bruce nodded. “We’re going to be fine. Bill has finally mastered the art of steering the press back onto topic.”  
  
        John leveled his eyes and blinked, his contacts dry against his eyelids. “And I’d like to think I’ve mastered the art of telling everyone to shove it up their asses.”  
  
        Bruce chuckled low. “Yes, Sir. I think you have.”  
  
        John leaned back and sighed. “Worse than the number drop, I think, has been the perception itself.”  
  
        “The perception that the President of the United States was addicted to alcohol?” Bruce guessed, shifting in his seat.  
  
        John nodded. “Then there was all the sympathy from the liberal papers. That made me angrier than anything, and Claudia couldn’t understand it. I guess I just don’t feel like it’s a thing that deserves pity. I was 22, I made mistakes, and I fixed them. And now I’m in charge of everyone, so shut up. Get me?”  
  
        Bruce snorted, amused. “Clearly. And the press heard all of this. It’s good that the media is starting to move on. I gotta tell you though, I do like the focus that Time Magazine put on your support of drug and alcohol rehab. That looks damn good, John, you know?”  
  
        John grunted noncommittally. He was suddenly feeling very sleepy. “Yeah, I know. I think I’m going to call it a night.”  
  
        Bruce nodded. “How’s the First Lady?”  
  
        “Getting more and more pregnant every day. We’re going to have to announce, soon,” John said, stretching his arms over his head as he stood up.  
  
        Bruce too got on his feet, his tone excited. “Yes, I’ve been thinking about that. It’s going to give us an added boost, and I think if we go ahead with it this week, we’ll reap the biggest benefit.”  
  
        John looked blankly at his old friend. “Great, but don’t tell *her* that. She’ll kill me if she knows I use our family to a political advantage.”  
  
        Bruce chuckled. “I have a hard time believing that your wife doesn’t already know that.”  
  
        John shrugged into his blazer, anticipating the late February chill outside. “She knows it, but she doesn’t really *know* it.”  
  
        Bruce smirked and smiled, heading towards his office. “I’ll see you, John. Have a good night, Mr. President.”  
  
        John opened the portico door and threw a grin over his shoulder for Bruce. Things were looking up, slowly but surely. After the long month of twenty-four-hour cable TV debating his character, press editorials and mixed emotions from constituents across the country, John was finally hoping to put the reality of his alcoholism behind him for good. It was private before, and it would continue to be private, long after the nation lost interest. John nodded at the agents and headed along the covered walk. It was late and he wanted to get to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
        The alarm exploded with a harsh, invasive buzz at five-thirty on the dot. John smacked the clock and was not surprised when CJ crawled closer into his arms, cuddling up tighter.  
  
        “Don’t leave me,” she murmured against his neck. “You’re warm.”  
  
        John kissed his wife’s hair and smiled, squeezing her close. “That’s all I’m good for? A source of heat?”  
  
        CJ was mostly still asleep as she burrowed her head into John’s shoulder. “Mm. I just don’t want you to leave me, that’s all.”  
  
        John smiled softly. “Shh, Claudia, go back to sleep, Doll. I’m not leaving you. I’m just going to work. You won’t even notice I’m gone.”  
  
        CJ mumbled again and sleepily wrapped herself more tightly around her husband. John sighed. CJ had been extremely clingy in the past few weeks; clingy every morning and horny every night – their sex life had gone into overdrive as CJ’s pregnant hormones did the same. At least, John thanked the skies, she wasn’t constantly bursting into tears like she’d done while pregnant with Riley.  
  
        Shifting a bit, John tried to ease CJ onto the mattress beside him without rousing her again. He felt slightly guilty when she asked him not to leave her; if he had any other job in the world, John knew he would be staying in bed, warm and comfortable with the woman he loved. He wanted to be there for her, especially because CJ appeared so vulnerable when she was pregnant – she allowed all of her emotions and needs to come spilling out: lately, for better or for worse, John always knew how his wife was feeling.  
  
        After he had slipped out of the bed, John gently tucked the covers around CJ’s naked shoulders and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He watched as CJ murmured softly and curled into a little ball on the mattress. With a soft sigh, John headed out of the room towards the shower. Another long day at the office awaited him.  
  
~*~  
  
        CJ arrived in her offices a little before noon. Her schedule had eased up quite a bit now that she was almost five months pregnant – and Donna was itching to announce it to the press. They had to do it, and soon, but Bruce was continually holding them off, waiting until the announcement would have the most impact on the President’s approval. The good family image was a big hit with the people who hated them most – a new baby on the way would mean more popularity. Donna found it invasive of CJ’s privacy, but made little argument when the Chief-of-Staff spoke to her that morning. John Hoynes was finally starting to rebuild his image and now was the time.  
  
        “Brief me on the daily media excitement,” CJ requested dryly, tucking her arms over her chest as she passed into Stacy’s office.  
  
        The blond looked up from her news clippings. “New York Times can’t wait for the economic plan to hit the Senate floor. A short editorial here about how the President has become more productive than ever, now that he’s working to avert attention from his quote, scandal.”  
  
        CJ smirked. Stacy continued. “We’ve got the Post speculating about your recent absence from events in general, but Bruce and Bill actually just sent up a message about making an official announcement. They want me to hold a special briefing today or tomorrow.”  
  
        CJ’s eyes widened and a sarcastic tone took over. “Oh, I’m touched! How strategic! I can hardly believe that Bill wasn’t waiting until *just* the right moment!”  
  
        Stacy was caught off guard by the First Lady’s sudden irritation. Before the Press Secretary could respond, CJ was out the door headed for Donna’s office.  
  
        Just feet away, Donna was at her desk outlining the following week’s agenda. CJ rapped twice on the door before sweeping it open. Donna quickly got on her feet. “Hey, I didn’t know you were here.”  
  
        CJ rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m here. Bruce wants to roll the baby out on a red carpet?”  
  
        Donna bit her lip at CJ’s confrontational tone. “Well, he wants to be able to paint a picture.”  
  
        “Not with my child, Donna,” CJ warned, stepping into the room, her index finger raised firmly in the air.  
  
        Donna shook her head impassively. “I know, CJ, I know. We all understand how you feel, but you know this news is going to impact the President’s image regardless. So why not let Bill and Bruce do their thing?”  
  
        CJ let out a deep breath and plopped into the chair across from Donna’s desk. She cracked an evil smile, her eyes full of wicked energy. “I hope they know there’s only one reason I allow myself to be jerked around like this.”  
  
        Donna snorted and quickly softened; CJ did so much for her husband. “They know.”  
  
        CJ pursed her lips and after a moment, spoke. “So, tell me something. Why is Bobby Marshall moping around like a sad dog? He has been, since the State of the Union.”  
  
        Donna clamped up. “I – I don’t really – CJ?”  
  
        CJ folded her hands and looked pointedly at Donna. She already knew the truth, but wanted to hear it out of her best friend’s mouth. “I’m just saying, clearly something happened between you two.”  
  
        Donna averted her eyes. Five weeks had gone by and she still hadn’t been able to bring herself to tell CJ that she was now – happily – in a relationship with Josh Lyman. CJ and Josh had been at odds for the better part of the past five years, and Donna was afraid of the consequences. As she mulled things over, CJ cleared her throat.  
  
        “The reason you didn’t tell me that you broke up,” CJ began, her voice clearly full of knowing tease. “Could it be that you’re involved with a certain former Deputy White House Chief-of-Staff?”  
  
        Donna’s head snapped up, her lipstick-covered lips forming a perfect O. “How did you – seriously, CJ, who told you that we were - ?”  
  
        CJ smirked. “Donna, what am I? Blind? Deaf?”  
  
        Donna shifted her eyes. “I’m gonna kill Margaret.”  
  
        CJ leaned forward, intrigued. “Try Sam. Toby. Even Andi mentioned it, and I only talk to her twice a month! Josh has a big mouth, Sweetie. More to the point, why the hell didn’t you tell me yourself!?”  
  
        Donna looked fearfully up at the First Lady. It was not often these days that the blond lost her confidence. Leave it to CJ to provide some insecurity. “I just thought it was better that I didn’t inject tension into our working relationship by bringing back the past.”  
  
        CJ chuckled at Donna’s sterile tone. “Well, I don’t really know what that means, but do you honestly think I’d treat you differently because you’re with Josh? Obviously you feel that he’s right for you, and that’s all that matters. You, not me, are the one you’re living for.”  
  
        Donna tilted her head, nervous as she smiled a bit. Her tone was childlike, seeking approval. “So, you don’t think I’m being wishy-washy?”  
  
        CJ shrugged. “Hardly. I’m sure you know what you’re doing. I will say that I liked you with Bobby and that I don’t really understand you and Josh – but then again, no one understood why I got involved with John.” CJ looked up and smiled at Donna. “As long as you’re happy.”  
  
        Donna’s face burst into a full smile. She reached across the desk to squeeze CJ’s hand. “Good. I didn’t want to lose my friend in the process of gaining a boyfriend.”  
  
        CJ nodded in comprehension. “Well, good. And if he hurts you, I’ll personally kick his ass. Hard. Pass that along for me, hmm?”  
  
        Donna giggled. “I think that goes without saying.”  
  
        CJ sighed, ready to move off of the topic of Josh Lyman. It was still a sore spot, even though nearly six years had gone by. But if Donna wanted to date the man, that was her prerogative. “Okay, let’s talk about the baby announcement.........”  
  
~*~ *  
  
        Bruce walked into the Oval Office before the daily Senior Staff meeting, a bright smile covering his broad face. “Congratulations, Sir, you are officially back in the good graces of the nation.”  
  
        John was seated at his desk, sipping coffee from a blue mug. He looked incredulously up at Bruce. “Well, that doesn’t sound right. What are you talking about?”  
  
        Bruce chuckled. “Stacy announced that CJ is pregnant yesterday at a special briefing. It’s all over the news, very favorable stuff, and I’m predicting that when Joey Lucas gets back to me with the numbers, we’ll see a sufficient hike in all the places we care about.”  
  
        John shifted his eyes. “That’s just because I impregnated my wife? This country is so strange.”  
  
        Bruce sat down on the sofa. “Well, there is that. Plus, you know how much people like CJ.”  
  
        John snickered. “Well, I know I like her. Where the hell is the rest of my staff? Sam told me they’re done with the budget.”  
  
        Bruce nodded. “They are. I was on a conference call, briefing a few Congressmen. They think it’s going to pass no trouble in the House. We’ll be fine.”  
  
        John sat back contentedly in his chair as one of the Oval Office doors opened. Bill came in first and handed the President the daily press packet. As the rest of the staff began to filter in, John looked at the news clippings. Not one word about the alcoholism scandal; the articles were consumed with CJ and a coming baby, as well as the promise of a new economic policy. John smiled. Finally, there was something to get excited about.  
  
~*~  
  
        Around ten o’clock, CJ arrived in her office to find the room full to bursting with roses, carnations, and everything in between. It resembled a small flower shop and the air was saturated with sweet scents. Donna rushed in behind the First Lady as CJ stood bewildered in the middle of the floor.  
  
        “Donna, what the hell –”  
  
        “Yeah, and these are just the ones from people you personally know.”  
  
        CJ turned around, her expression amused but horrified. “Why are people sending me flowers *now*?”  
  
        Donna shrugged. “Because they’ll send you the actual gifts later, when the baby is born.”  
  
        CJ rolled her eyes. “Christ. I wish every mother in this country would get inundated with flowers when she found out she was having a baby. Can I get an intern in here?”  
  
        Donna chuckled. “Yep.”  
  
        CJ shook her head. The office was so colorful, every possible surface decorated with the flower arrangements. Lovely but overwhelming. CJ chuckled, sat down behind her desk and began to shuffle through the news reports, excited to see no trace of anything controversial associated with her husband.  
  
        As she paged through her messages, CJ was alarmed to see a highlighted memo from Stacy; at Bruce’s request, she had set up time in the press room for the First Lady to personally answer reporters’ questions. CJ sighed heavily and watched as her office door edged open.  
  
        “Ma’am, Ms. Moss sent me?”  
  
        CJ smiled at the young intern. She searched for a name – the interns turned over faster than a news cycle – and quickly CJ came up with the right one. “Thanks, Laura. As you can see, I have a lot of flowers in here.”  
  
        Laura grinned. “Yes, Ma’am. Congratulations, again.”  
  
        CJ shook her head with a wry smile. “Well, I’m also about to have an allergy problem, so I’d like it if you could move some of these out of here. Also, I need you to make a list of everyone who’s sent flowers. Get the others to help you, and make up enough thank you notes. Ask Stacy for the cards that we use. I’ll sign them all when you’re through.”  
  
        Laura nodded, as-ever, in awe of the First Lady. “Yes, Mrs. Hoynes. I’ll take care of it right away.”  
  
        The young intern began enthusiastically darting in and out of the office, removing some of the smaller, less aesthetically pleasing flower arrangements. CJ picked up the phone and called her Press Secretary, grumbling all the while about the prospect of going back to the briefing room. She didn’t want to, but it was unavoidable. When John needed a public image boost, privacy was just about impossible to come by.  
  
~*~  
  
        Sam stood in the back of the pressroom, simply because of the pleasure he got from watching CJ handle and deflect the press corps’ questions. Briefing was like an art for her; she knew exactly where to look and who to call on, and she did it all with an innate grace that Sam wished he could teach to Bill. Every so often, the First Lady held press conferences, but not nearly often enough for the press: today all of the seats in the room were filled.  
  
        CJ, for her part, had been prepared to talk about her personal life when she stepped up to the podium. She also expected questions about John and the alcoholism, but CJ was surprised when the reporters kept a modicum of respect about their interactions with her.  
  
        “Mrs. Hoynes! Mrs. Hoynes!”  
  
        CJ rolled her eyes and grinned good-naturedly. “Guys, guys, seriously, this’ll be a lot more fun for me if we stick to first names. Call me ‘CJ’; it’ll take me back a few years.”  
  
        A chuckle washed over the room and then Katie called out. “CJ, Stacy told us that your second child is due mid-June. Is there a reason you waited until you were into your fifth month to announce?”  
  
        “You’ll have to ask the press office; this was their thing. Arthur?”  
  
        “CJ, is having another child going to cut down on your public involvement?”  
  
        “I hope not. I like doing what I’m doing. After the baby is born, I’ll obviously take some time off, but in the fall we have a lot to do regarding the midterm elections. Steve?”  
  
        “Are you planning to have any more children after this?”  
  
        CJ grinned. “We never planned to have the children we’ve got. It just keeps happening, you know?”  
  
        The press chuckled and continued to badger the First Lady about her personal life. Sam smiled, turning his head when he noticed Bruce slip into the back of the room. The husky Chief-of-Staff walked over to his deputy, briefly glancing up at the podium before giving Sam his full attention.  
  
        “The Majority Leader just said something stupid.”  
  
        Sam folded his arms over his chest. “What’s new?”  
  
        Bruce looked pointedly at Sam, took the man’s elbow and led him out of the room. They stopped by the window, and Sam could still see CJ through the blinds. Bruce cleared his throat. “The Senator was rambling on and on in a floor speech about affirmative action and he pretty much implied that this nation would be better off if we’d continued segregationist policies.”  
  
        Sam’s eyes widened. “Boy, I’m suddenly glad we’re not the majority party. Are you serious?”  
  
        Bruce nodded, his lips turning into a grin. “As a heart attack. Come and see the tape. Wilson is gonna get creamed as soon as the press picks this up.”  
  
        The two men walked out into the hallway and Sam shook his head. “So you’re telling me that a United States Senator thinks the country would be better off without Civil Rights? And this guy leads the Republican Party?”  
  
        Bruce grinned. “Our day just got a whole lot nicer.”  
  
        Sam felt giddy as he let out a laugh. Grinning with enjoyment, Sam cocked his head towards the Oval Office. “Let’s go tell the President.”  
  
~*~  
  
John sat back in his chair, looked amongst his assembled staff, and began to laugh. Karen, Bill, Bruce, and Sam bit their lips and tried to retain an air of professionalism. They soon succumbed to their own amusement and the office was filled with the sound of full blown laughter.  
  
Bill recovered first. “Okay, Sir, we’ve got to be sure that we don’t gloat about this in the press.”  
  
Bruce snorted, his face still red from laughter. “But we’re allowed to remind them that there’s a new scandal in town, right?”  
  
Karen, one of the many African-American members of John Hoynes’ administration, stopped laughing and shook her head. “If the press doesn’t make that crystal clear, pardon me, Mr. President, but I’ll take my black butt right up to that podium and tell ‘em myself.”  
  
John chuckled. “Sorry, Karen, I spoke to Nancy McNally earlier, and she’s got that covered.”  
  
Sam sighed, smiling. “And so does the press – they’re all over it. Wilson, the Republican Party, as well as any traces of the word ‘alcoholism’ are about to slip away and die.”  
  
Bill agreed. “Yeah, our problems are over. As far as the room goes, I’m just going subtly imply that we think Wilson’s an idiot.”  
  
Sam cocked his head, play now the part of a reporter. “Does the President think the Majority Leader should step down?”  
  
Bill was immediately there with an answer. “The President is strongly, strongly against racism, so if the Republican Party wants a racist leader, the Republican Party should not expect White House support.”  
  
Bruce snickered. “I feel like singin’ a song. Midterms are right around the corner. It couldn’t get any better.”  
  
John shrugged. “Let the press work their notorious magic. They’ll destroy Wilson without our help. This is much worse than my thing.”  
  
Karen nodded with a smile. “True, but you know we got lucky. The First Lady has been a great distraction, and now this? We’re clear sailing.”  
  
Sam stood up and grinned at the President; the meeting was over. “I think ‘lucky’ should be your middle name, Sir. You ought to go to Vegas.”  
  
Laughter again filled the Oval Office as the Senior Staff trickled out of the room. John stood up and went back to his desk, prepared for the following Security briefing. Come tomorrow morning, the focus would be off of Hoynes’ alcoholism and on to a scandal of much higher caliber. John was relieved, but mostly he was grateful that attention had shifted so rapidly. Well, the President thought as he opened up his notebooks, that’s Washington D.C.  
  
~*~ *  
  
        May was coming to a close, and the late afternoon air was warm. John loosened his tie as he headed over to CJ’s East Wing offices; the hallways seemed stuffier than usual.  
  
        When he entered the offices, everyone immediately jumped to their feet despite John’s obvious protest. “Please, please, keep your seats. Carol, is she here?”  
  
        The brunette stood and smiled dryly. “And happy as a clam.”  
  
        The President groaned. “What happened now?”  
  
        Carol took a step closer to Hoynes. “Do you want the complete list or an abridged version?”  
  
        John shifted his eyes. CJ’s office door was tightly sealed. “I want the funny version,” he requested conspiratorially.  
  
        Carol launched into it. “Okay, well, today we went to an orphanage in Arlington. It was great, until CJ petted this puppy. It was a really cute dog, you know, belonged to one of the kids. However, I don’t think you’ll want to bring any pets into your family after today’s debacle.”  
  
        John’s eyes widened. “Did it bite her or something?”  
  
        Carol’s mouth wriggled as she tried to hold her laughter in. Her voice came out in an amused hiss. “No, it actually, uh, went to the bathroom on her leg. There was press everywhere; you should have seen CJ trying to hold in her shriek of horror.”  
  
        John snorted, his smile as equally amused as Carol’s. “What else happened?”  
  
        Carol sighed. “Lord, you won’t believe *this*. A few weeks ago, she gave an interview in which she was asked about the soda she prefers to drink: Coke or Pepsi. CJ said Pepsi, and so today, there was an editorial on an internet website blaming the First Lady for the declining sales of Coke! The press picked it up and now it’s a wire story! CJ’s threatening to do Pepsi commercials, just for spite. No response from the Coke people.”  
  
        John chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. “I bet your job just gets weirder and weirder every day, huh?”  
  
        Carol rolled her eyes sarcastically. “Nah, those seven and a half- months-pregnant hormones? No one’s noticed.”  
  
        The President and the assistant shared a laugh, just as CJ cracked back the door of her office. Her stomach was full and swollen, obvious as she held Riley far away from her body. The boy was wriggling uncontrollably and giggling as he clung to a grape juice box. Shoving the little child into John’s arms, CJ snapped.  
  
        “That’s it! I can’t take it anymore! I’m officially going into hibernation until I’m a normal size again!”  
  
        Carol studied CJ’s crème-colored blazer. “You know you’ve got Juicy- Juice all over the place, don’t you?”  
  
        CJ’s face was red and her voice was steadily rising. “Damn straw! They *design* those things so that when you stick it in, it squirts purple, irremovable juice all over your two-hundred and seventy-five dollar DKNY jacket! I swear to God, this has not been my day! First it’s dog piss, then those morons with the soda, and now this!”  
  
        John refused to meet Carol’s eyes, but nonetheless he couldn’t help it; he burst into loud laughter as Riley happily sucked on his juice box. CJ’s stare turned piercing, but John continued to laugh as his eyes fell on the purple streak that ran neatly down CJ’s expensive blazer.  
  
        “Sweetheart, I’m sorry,” John gasped as she twisted her mouth up. “But you’re funny right now.”  
  
        CJ snatched Riley back from her husband. “That’s it! Hibernation!”  
  
        Carol and John watched, humored, as CJ flounced out of the offices, Riley in her arms.  
  
Donna peeked out of her office door, just as CJ disappeared. “Did I hear the First Lady *screaming*? Oh, hello, Mr. President,” she smiled, coming into the reception area.  
  
John sighed and smiled wanly. “Hello, Donna. That’s sound you heard? My wife’s pleasant, beautiful voice? That’s the sound of an expectant mother.”  
  
~*~  
  
        CJ leaned into John’s hands, enjoying the way they relieved the tension in her shoulders. “That’s right, you’d better rub my back,” she murmured. “You were laughing at me like a hyena today.”  
  
        John stopped kneading her back and pulled his wife onto his lap, her back pressed against his chest. Reaching around her body, John placed his hands on CJ’s belly. “I’m sorry,” he grinned, “but you were freaking out.”  
  
        CJ leaned her head back against John’s shoulders. “I don’t think I want to work anymore. Not until the baby’s born and we’re settled in.”  
  
        John watched his wife’s eyes droop closed. He reached across the bed and flicked the light switch, bathing the room in darkness. “That’s a good idea. You need to relax and take things easy for the next month or so.”  
  
        CJ sighed as John’s hands played over her stomach. “I think I will. I can’t deal with all this stress.”  
  
        “Oh, yeah, those puppies and soda companies are tough,” John smiled into the darkness.  
  
        CJ was growing drowsy. She chuckled softly. “And the juice boxes. God, I can’t handle the juice boxes.”  
  
        “Yeah, those are the real killers,” John grinned, stilling his hands over CJ’s stomach. The baby was kicking.  
  
        CJ sighed. “Hey, can we go to New York in two weeks?”  
  
        “What for?”  
  
        “A revival of Chicago is opening up on Broadway and I’d like to go. I’ve never seen the show, and I’m sure we wouldn’t have trouble getting two tickets.”  
  
        “What makes you think so?” John teased, pressing a kiss against CJ’s ear. He was suddenly worried about her request to go to the city; under no circumstances was John going to allow CJ to fly this far along in her pregnancy.  
  
        “’Cause you’re you,” CJ explained simply, a smile in her voice. “So can we go?”  
  
        John eased his wife onto the mattress beside him. Tucking the covers up around her, he kissed her cheek. “Go to sleep. We’ll talk about it in the morning.”  
  
~*~  
  
        In the morning, Bruce was waiting outside of the Oval Office for the President. John came through the portico door, an exhausted expression crossing his face. And it was only seven o’clock.  
  
        “Sir?” Bruce asked questioningly.  
  
        John smirked. “Hell. I’m in marital hell.”  
  
        “What’d you do now?” Bruce chuckled, glancing at Janeane, whose ears had quickly perked up.  
  
        John scowled as he took the healthy stack of messages from the young assistant. “I’m not even really sure: Claudia wants to go to New York City in two weeks to see a show, and this morning I said no. I don’t want her flying on a plane a month before her due date, you know?”  
  
        Bruce nodded. “She’s mad?”  
  
        “Extremely. From the way she was talking, you’d think I’d just killed her hamster or something. I’m talking crying and yelling here, Bruce. She woke up Riley!”  
  
        Bruce snickered silently. “What show is it?”  
  
        “Chicago,” John sneered. “I don’t even *like* Chicago, but believe me, if there was a way to bring the damn show here, I’d sit through it ten times to make her happy, now.”  
  
        “The joys of pregnancy,” Bruce sighed, slapping his old friend on the back. “What can I tell you?”  
  
        John looked sideways at his Chief-of-Staff. “You’re a bachelor for life, what *can* you tell me?”  
  
        Bruce grinned self-indulgently and Janeane cleared her throat. “Sir, if I may?”  
  
        John glanced at the assistant. “What’s up?”  
  
        “It may not be the same as a stage production, but there was an excellent movie version of Chicago out about five years ago. I can make a phone call and have them screen it right here in the White House theater. You know, the First Lady would probably like that,” Janeane said leadingly with a wink.  
  
        Bruce turned his head sharply, a knowing, lusty smile crossing his lips. “Catherine Zeta-Jones was in it, Sir. I saw it twice.”  
  
        John shifted his eyes and smiled. “Make that call, Janeane.”  
  
~*~  
  
        Sam hummed to himself and checked off another box on his To-Do list. Things were getting done at an alarmingly fast rate these days, and it felt good. As he moved on to the next item, Sam’s young assistant rapped on the door. “Sam, Josh Lyman is here to see you.”  
  
        Sam sat forward and grinned. “Send him in!”  
  
        “Sam!” Josh grinned, heartily shaking hands with his old friend.  
  
        “Josh, how’s the Washington law firm scene?”  
  
        “Exciting as ever,” he grinned. Josh sat down in the chair across from Sam’s desk and shook his head. “Wow. You’ve cleaned up this office so well you’d think I’d never been here.”  
  
        Sam smiled beautifully and chuckled. “That was the goal. I need some *space*.”  
  
        Josh looked around, tugging on the guest pass that hung around his neck. He trained his eyes back on Sam. “And I need some advice.”  
  
        Sam looked at his appointment schedule. “Well, I’ve got at least twenty-five more minutes in which to give it. What’s going on?”  
  
        Josh took a deep breath. “So, you know how I’ve been seeing Donna since the State of the Union?”  
  
        “Yeah?” Sam asked eagerly.  
  
        “Yeah, well, I’ve been thinking about doing a thing I’ve never done before, and I needed the help of someone who’s been there.”  
  
        Sam’s eye widened and the wires connected. “Okay, but you do know that when I was engaged to Lisa, I never actually got married to her. So I technically haven’t been there. In fact, I failed to the most miserable of extents.”  
  
        Josh snorted and shook his head. “No, no, you didn’t fail! You got her to say yes, and that’s all I’m shooting for, here. Hopefully I can take it from there.”  
  
        Sam’s expression softened. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask Toby. He was the Persistence King with Andi their second time.”  
  
        Josh frowned. “Toby, ah, doesn’t really talk to me much anymore.” Josh shook his head, brushing it off. “Anyway, man, you gotta tell me how to propose marriage to Donna. I’m at a total loss and this is a one shot deal, you know?”  
  
        Sam leveled his eyes and sighed contentedly. “I always knew you would end up with Donna Moss.”  
  
        Josh slid eagerly to edge of his seat. “Yeah, but not if you don’t help me figure out how to propose to her!”  
  
        Sam chuckled, stood up, and walked to the door. “Kim, cancel my next appointment. Mr. Lyman and I have some serious business to take care of.”  
  
        With that, Sam shut the office door and prepared for a long meeting.  
  
~*~*  
  
        CJ sat down in the grass, trying to ignore the Secret Service agents. They were being very forgiving of her privacy today, understanding full well the reason for this early-morning trip.  
  
        On her knees in a worn pair of track pants and an oversized t-shirt, CJ settled her hands on top of her pregnant belly and looked at the large bouquet of white roses she’d left before the gravestone. Roses. He’d died trying to buy her a rose. Just the thought of it caused a sad lump to wedge itself in the hollow of CJ’s throat. She wiped at her eyes and looked at the gravestone. May 22, 2002. Six years had since come and gone.  
  
        She always felt more than responsible for Simon Donovan’s death; she knew that if he hadn’t come to New York with her that night, he’d be alive today. But of course, if Simon hadn’t died six years ago, CJ knew she never would have married John Hoynes.  
  
        CJ sighed and rearranged the flowers. There had been something so real between her and Simon; CJ was sure of it. That kiss. It was something she’d never completely forgotten. There was so much electricity, so much of that *thing* with Simon. She felt lucky to have found equal chemistry with John, because though he was gone, CJ knew that Simon could have been her man.  
  
        It troubled CJ each May as she wondered about the idea of soul mates. She believed that there was one man for every woman. So why did she insist on believing that in her life, there might have been two? CJ didn’t know, and that was the bottom line. She simply hadn’t had the time with Simon to discover anything of depth. Potential; that was all it had been. And obviously, Simon was not her soul mate, because John was. But Simon might have been.........It was a paradox.  
  
        It was so early that the sun was only just beginning to rise over the cemetery, and as she sat beside Simon’s grave, shadows played eerily around the stones. CJ took a deep breath and awkwardly got to her feet, standing before the large stone that bore his name.  
  
        “I’m sorry,” she whispered, a frown forming on her face. Her eyes moistened. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
        CJ quickly turned away, leaving the roses and her emotions behind at the grave. Nodding formally at her agents, she made her way back to the car and got inside. She wouldn’t come back until next year, but she would always remember to come back.  
  
~*~  
  
        It was early evening when Donna walked into the Residence and found CJ on the sofa, doodling on a notepad, and the remains of her supper on the coffee table. Memorial Day was coming up, and since the First Lady had stopped working, Donna had been off, as well. This evening, however, she had thought of CJ and wanted to see her friend. Things were happening and Donna needed the advice of a woman who knew.  
  
        “CJ?” Donna smiled as she entered the Residence.  
  
        “Hey, Donna, sit down. What’s up?”  
  
        Donna plopped onto the sofa besides CJ. “So, I think Josh is trying to propose to me.”  
  
        CJ gave Donna a half-grin. “Trying?”  
  
        “Yeah, but he turns into a complete moron whenever I think it’s getting close. He mumbles and freezes and then rambles before totally changing the subject.”  
  
        “Well, do you want to marry him?”  
  
        “Yes,” Donna said shyly, averting her eyes. She quickly picked them up. “Yes!” she said more firmly. “I totally do.”  
  
        CJ looked mischievously at her Chief-of-Staff. “Here’s an idea. Because with Josh, you’re never sure what you’re going to get, why don’t *you* just propose to *him*?”  
  
        Donna went wide-eyed, and then tried to imagine herself saying ‘Josh, will you marry me?’. The blond shook her head. “Wow.”  
  
        “I’d go for it, Sweetie, it might be your only hope,” CJ giggled, sucking in her breath as the baby kicked. “Jeez, this kid better play soccer.”  
  
        “She’ll be a natural,” Donna kidded. “Do you have a name picked out yet?”  
  
        Before CJ could answer, a Secret Service agent gingerly knocked on the door before stepping into the room. “Ma’am, the President is requesting your presence in the White House theater.”  
  
        As the agent removed himself, CJ looked curiously at Donna. “Any idea what *that’s* about?”  
  
        Donna shook her head and watched as CJ stood up. Donna knew exactly what that was about, having heard from Carol through Janeane, but the blond kept her mouth shut. Hopefully, CJ would enjoy her surprise. For her part, as she left the Residence, Donna was enjoying imagining the look on Josh’s face when she asked him to be her husband.  
  
~*~  
  
        John was waiting for CJ outside of the theater. They had only seen one movie in the White Houses’ private theater, and CJ hadn’t been expecting to see one tonight. She eyed the huge container of popcorn in John’s arms and looked questioningly up at her husband. “Please tell me that we’re not watching big screen home movies from your digital camera.........”  
  
        “No, but that’s a damn good idea. Thanks,” he winked, taking CJ’s elbow. “No, I think you’ll enjoy this quite a bit more.”  
  
        CJ was still confused as John led her into the empty theater. Gesturing at one of the sofa seats for two, John handed CJ the popcorn as they settled down.  
  
        “Okay, now tell me. What are we doing?”  
  
        John grinned. “Say, did your production of Chicago ever open up on Broadway?”  
  
        CJ scowled. “Yes, you creep, and thanks for letting me go.”  
  
        “I’ll ignore that,” John said happily, leaning in to kiss CJ on the mouth. “I know it’s not exactly the same, but I hope you’ll enjoy the show tonight.”  
  
        CJ watched curiously as John turned around and indicated to the reel operator that he should start the movie. Shooting CJ a pleased grin, John tucked his arm around her shoulders and waited for the film – and CJ’s reaction – to begin.  
  
        As a familiar overture complete with images of a smoky Chicago nightclub began to dance across the screen, CJ squealed. “John! I can’t believe you!” she cried, nearly knocking over the popcorn in an effort to throw her arms around him.  
  
        John smiled against CJ’s lips as they shared a kiss. “I figured this was the next best thing.”  
  
        CJ sighed contentedly and snuggled up to her husband. The ‘And All that Jazz’ number was beginning, and CJ eyed John with a grin. “Catherine Zeta-Jones, huh?”  
  
        John grinned. “Bet your ass.”  
  
        CJ chuckled and sat back, ready to enjoy the film.  
  
~*~  
  
        After the Memorial Day Weekend, June officially began. Work in general was winding down as Congress prepared for a two month recess, and in the days that remained in the Congressional calendar, the President was barely keeping a full schedule. Each day was ending earlier and earlier as the summer approached, and John was perfectly welcoming of more free time.  
  
Sam, Karen and Bill entered the Oval Office for the day’s final staff meeting, and John immediately remembered to ask the question. “Sam, Claudia mentioned that Donna Moss proposed to Josh – Josh Lyman.” John cracked a smile. “Is that true?”  
  
        Sam chuckled as he sat down in the chair. “Very true. It was a bit of a blow to his manhood – and my foolproof proposal advice.”  
  
        “Yeah, but did he say yes?” John laughed, remembering all the ways in which Josh was socially inept. He was lucky to have Donna.  
  
        Sam smiled. “Donna’s a gutsy girl. Of course he did.”  
  
        John shook his head. “Good for them. Someone remind me to send a note. Okay, onto business. Bill?”  
  
        “Press situation looks good. Numbers look good. Your commencement speech at SMU was a big hit, Sir.”  
  
        “Well, it is my alma mater, what did you expect? So we’re set with policy for after the recess? It’s going to be a long summer, so if anything needs to be done, this is the time to set it up.”  
  
        Bruce stepped forward. “Let us worry about. You’re going to have a new baby keeping you up at night.”  
  
        John chuckled. “What’s new? Right now, I have Claudia to do that.”  
  
        “Sir, we’re fine with next year’s agenda. You’ll be able to make some campaign appearances towards the end of the summer, but anything much earlier will be counterproductive. Some of these races aren’t even underway yet,” Karen put in.  
  
        “Ah, midterms,” John grinned, stretching out his arms. “Soon it’ll be time to talk about re-election, now won’t it?”  
  
        Bruce held up his hands. “Sir, let’s not go there right now. You’re way ahead of yourself.”  
  
        “Well in that case, I’m going to go see if my wife is still pregnant. She’s more than ready to have this one.”  
  
        Everyone smiled as the President headed out onto the portico. With summer on the horizon, the Hoynes administration was doing their best work yet. After successfully scaling a sluggish first year, the alcoholism scandal, and countless other roadblocks, it finally seemed as though the tide was turning. It was a long deserved period of productivity – though Sam tended to think that their upturn was just another bit of luck that they’d stumbled upon. Cycles – that was what politics was made of, cycles and chance. And they were going to milk this one for all it was worth.  
  
~*~ *  
  
        CJ put her hands on her hips and looked around at the brand new nursery. This one was done in soft pastels and white furniture, and as Riley carefully surveyed the dozens of stuffed animals on a low shelf, CJ thought the room was perfect for a little girl. There were new linens and blankets waiting to be used, and dozens of new baby outfits, as well as more toys than one child could use. They were just about a week away from the birth, and CJ could hardly wait  
  
        “You think your new sister will like these?” CJ asked with a smile as she knelt down besides Riley.  
  
        He would be two years old in September and Riley was growing fast; he was going to be tall, just like his parents. He grinned happily at CJ and held out a small stuffed giraffe. “This too scary.”  
  
        CJ giggled. “Too scary?” She looked at the giraffe with its dark eyes and long neck. “Maybe you’re right.”  
  
        Riley continued to pull animals off of the shelf that he deemed too frightening for a baby. CJ grinned and figured that Riley just wanted these toys for himself. Neither of them noticed John standing at the doorway until he cleared his throat; CJ turned around with a smile over her face.  
  
        “Hey, John. C’mere, Riley thinks these animals will scare the baby.”  
  
        John’s eyes danced as he settled down on the light green rug. Pulling his son into his lap, John squeezed the boy. “What are you doing, son?”  
  
        Riley squirmed until he had turned around in John’s lap. He looked curiously over at CJ. “Playing. Where’s baby?”  
  
        John laughed and pointed to CJ’s swollen stomach. “In there! See? If you put your hands on top, maybe she’ll kick for you.”  
  
        CJ watched with affection as John carefully settled the little boy’s small hands over her pregnant belly. True to form, the unborn baby was soon kicking, causing Riley to squeal with excitement.  
  
        John and CJ met gazes over the top of Riley’s head, and as they shared a smile, John had to count his blessings. They were so lucky to have found one another, and to have two healthy children......... well, it was more than any couple could ask for.  
  
        The press was doing back flips over the young First Family and the new baby that was coming in a matter of days. It had been over two centuries since a baby was born to a sitting President and his wife; there was so much curiosity surrounding CJ these days that she could hardly make a move without being hounded by the press.  
  
        John was able to separate their public lives from the private aspect of his marriage and family; it wasn’t easy, but in moments like the one they shared in the new nursery, John could easily forget that he was the President of the United States – there were no responsibilities other than to this family, and despite the hype, he knew they were just a normal couple with a normal family.  
  
~*~  
  
        Josh padded into the kitchen, his head still groggy from sleep. Donna was no where to be found, though she’d gone to bed with him the night before. Looking foggily around the kitchen, Josh yawned and managed to start the coffee machine.  
  
        Donna. Josh smiled to himself as he stared sleepily at the drip of the coffee machine. She’d actually proposed marriage to him a few weeks ago, and after he got over his state of shock, Josh had agreed. Sheepishly he’d presented Donna with the diamond he’d been holding onto for over a month. They’d had a good laugh, shared a kiss, and agreed that they’d already wasted too much time. They should have been together years ago.  
  
        As he fished into the cabinet for a mug, Josh caught sight of a slip of paper resting on the counter top. Rubbing his eyes, Josh reached for it and tried to focus on the writing. After reading the note twice, Josh’s jaw dropped and he darted for the phone. Punching the familiar number of Donna’s cell phone, Josh cradled the cordless receiver against his ear and ran down the hall towards the bedroom, abandoning the coffee. He was awake.  
  
        Tugging his sweats off and his jeans on, Josh grinned when Donna answered on the third ring. “Donna! Did she have the baby yet?”  
  
        “No, but it won’t be long now – they just took her into the operating room.” Donna was in a private hospital waiting room, huddled with Carol, Margaret, and Stacy as well as quite a few members of John Hoynes’ staff. Both families had arrived half an hour ago and were waiting in another room.  
  
        Josh stopped mid-way during the buckling of his belt. “Operating room? Is everything okay?”  
  
        Donna looked over at Sam and mouthed ‘Josh’ before explaining. “I think so. The baby was breach; they’re doing a C-section.”  
  
        “I’m going to come down,” Josh decided, nodding his head.  
  
        Donna smiled. “Everyone’s here. Sam. Toby, Andi, the twins.........”  
  
        “Great. I’ll be there soon.”  
  
        Josh hung up the phone and nodded to himself. He’d seen CJ exactly once since he and Donna had announced their engagement and the reunion hadn’t been nearly as icy as Josh had expected. She wasn’t the same old CJ anymore, that much was clear, but she seemed to have forgiven old grudges.  
  
        Of course she had, Josh thought to himself as he stepped into shoes, CJ was the First Lady of the United States now. She was a big time deal now, plus she had the children and her husband to occupy her time. Wounds from the Bartlet Administration had taken place over a lifetime ago; even to Josh, they hardly seemed to matter anymore.  
  
        Grabbing his wallet and keys, Josh switched off the kitchen lights and the coffee pot. After locking his apartment, he headed down to the street. The early morning light was just peeking out from the horizon, but the mid-June heat was not yet up to stifling. Josh inhaled the air and stepped into the street, hailing a cab with a whistle. Slamming the door behind him, Josh settled into the seat and looked up at the driver with a smile. “George Washington Memorial Hospital, please.”  
  
~*~  
  
        Riley was far too energetic for a hospital, but no one seemed to notice the toddler as he ran circles around the private room. As staffers, family, and friends filtered in and out to get a look at the brand new baby, CJ continued to hold the little girl, carefully watching her pretty features.  
  
        John, for his part, was in awe. The C-section had been nerve- wracking, but CJ had been awake through the whole thing and everything went as planned. Now they had the tiniest, most beautiful little baby girl John had ever seen; every time he looked at her little hands and tiny mouth, his heart twisted up with emotion. She was gorgeous.  
  
        After the last of the visitors trickled out, with Stacy promising to make an official announcement to the press, John settled down in a chair beside the bed and smiled down at his daughter. “I have a crush.”  
  
        CJ brushed her finger softly along the baby’s cheek. “She’s something else, isn’t she? I don’t remember Riley looking so small.”  
  
        John smiled tenderly. “Addison Elizabeth Hoynes, huh? You sure know how to pick a name.”  
  
        CJ smiled self-indulgently and curled her daughter closer to her body. “Glad you like it. We can call her Addy.”  
  
        “And I can spoil her to death. I’m already feeling the urge,” John grinned as the tiny baby yawned.  
  
        CJ rolled her eyes good-naturedly and yawned herself, feeling more than wiped out from the long ordeal of giving birth. The C-section had frightened her, but the new baby was more than a just reward.  
  
        John picked Riley up into his lap and the two observed CJ and the new addition to their family. Riley blinked at the baby and waved his little hand in front of her face, hoping to elicit a reaction. CJ and John chuckled when Riley pouted, disappointed at the newborn’s peacefully sleeping form.  
  
        A nurse came a bit later to take Addison back to the nursery, and soon Riley was curled up on the edge of CJ’s bed, ready for a nap. John carefully hoisted the toddler into his arms and walked over to CJ’s side.  
  
        “I guess we’ll be going home now, Sweetheart,” he smiled, leaning down to kiss CJ’s mouth. “I’ll come in the morning, again, okay?”  
  
        CJ murmured and stroked Riley’s hair after her mouth parted from John’s. “Sounds good,” she smiled. “I love you.”  
  
        John winked at his wife and stepped towards the door. “And I love you.”  
  
        CJ watched as they walked out of the room, her eyes involuntarily filling up with tears. Of all the places she’d expected her life to take her, this had not been one of them. Marriage and kids – she’d never seen this on her radar, but as she laid in the quiet private hospital room thinking about her two beautiful babies, CJ knew she’d gotten the best deal out of life. She had a career, a man to love who loved her back.........It was overwhelming to know that out of CJ and John’s love for one another, two whole new people had been created.  
  
        Dusk was falling fast over Washington DC, and CJ was exhausted. She sank down against the pillows and pulled the blankets up around her body. Turning onto her side until she was comfortable, CJ looked at the small bedside table, slightly alarmed to find Riley’s favorite stuffed dog beside the clock. They’d left it behind, and Riley would surely miss the toy at bedtime. CJ smiled to herself and reached out, taking the scruffy brown stuffed animal into her arms. Holding the soft toy close, she flicked out the light, settled into bed, and waited for sleep to come.  
  
        END 


End file.
